Energy
by Redenzione
Summary: Sakura/Itachi. "...she was more afraid of the ones that blended into the dark than the ones that broke through it." Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its affiliates. Nor do I have any association with the song "Energy" Sung by Keri Hilson

This used to have lyrics between every paragraph, I suggest listening to the song above while reading. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Energy.**

Sakura waited every night, she didn't know where he went. She cared and could take a few educated guesses as to where, however every time she asked she was silenced in such a way that made her want to continue asking, and he knew it. The window seat where she sat was slightly worn, the rims of the window where always spotless as she rubbed her finger to remove the particles of dust and wondered what the build-up in her house back in Konoha was like. Their home was continuously clean; it was something that was never questioned; the cleanliness. Although he always noticed when something was dirty or out of place, everyone did.

Even in the summer months the bed was still cold as she lay into it, their bodies gave of slight, if any, heat. It was funny that she could understand why and where he went however when he was around her, she could never understand anything about him. Sakura wondered if the tie binding his hair annoyed him in his sleep. Once she had the urge to pull it out, it had been so strong, to make sure he was comfortable and to see if he really was asleep. She didn't know if he ever slept, or if he just closed his eyes. She found it insulting and unfair.

Sakura sat up from the bed with a gasp, perspiration clung to her skin and she inhaled deeply to try and stop herself from panicking. She moved her numb legs around under the clingy black sheet that had fallen to her waist. The cold air woke her up a little more and blew her hair out of her face. She looked at him, sitting in the same place she sat but instead of looking out the window he was looking directly at her.

As he walked over and kneeled on the bed, her nerves tingled, one hand grasped the back of her head and he softly kissed her. They continued and he started to become more firm with his ministrations. It was as thought her dream was coming alive. She broke of the kiss as a result and for one moment, although accidentally, he physically hurt her. The back of her head hurt for a few seconds as his grip had tightened. She avoided his eyes, she was more afraid of the ones that blended into the dark than the ones that broke through it.

She thought of them everyday, and how it affected everything she knew. Only once did she stop to think why she thought about that. She avoided the truth; it was hard enough staying she couldn't imagine how hard it would be to leave. Although he was making it easier for her to go rather than to stay. She surmised that she would rather be herself than be anything else. Annoying she knew.

She was tired everyday, she couldn't do nothing; it wasn't in her as a person. That's where the neatness came from; it also was how she managed to become that little bit faster, it would not be a groundbreaking speed, but every little bit helped. Itachi never asked her why she waited; he was too intelligent to play mind games with anyone. After a while they lost their charm. The night before her departure he probably knew she was leaving, he probably also knew why. It was why he gave her a reason to stay. The achingly pleasurable reminder of his hands and lips on every part of her body was enough for her to remember why she was the best follower of them all.

Her first night back in Konoha was absent from the nightmares, instead she woke everyday feeling as though she had just come down from a back-arching high. It was enough to make her re-repack her things and sit on her couch debating wether she request another mission. Even though she had just finished her cleaning. She wondered if Itachi would ever came to check up on her, her romantic side squealed inside as the tears started to fall from her realist side.

She loved him so much.

She would love again, how long she would have to wait to find him, whoever he was, she didn't know if she would love him more or less than she did Itachi, probably less. But then they were a stupid pair to begin with. Completely incompatible, even if he had stayed in Konoha, they probably still would have been utterly wrong together. No matter how good each other felt. She liked to think that he loved her, as he never tried to make her see him. As lonely as she was without him, was as lonely as she was with him. She just had more people around her without him.

Quietly, she managed to get over him, it took time and a lot cleaning, but she managed and at the end of the day, when he alone almost destroyed her, Sakura flopped back onto her bed and inhaled the fresh sheets. She was due for a good nights rest.

* * *

I would appreciate some feedback on my first ever attempt at Ita/Sakura, a guilty pleasure :D


End file.
